In the development of devices including sensors special requirements may be taken into account, in particular, when designing the sensitivity and the package of a sensor device. For example, certain sensors, such as fluid, chemical or biocomponent sensors, may require an opening through which the substance which is to be detected is applied to the sensor. Such packages may become large, sophisticated and expensive. However, both the manufacturers and the consumers of electronic devices desire devices that are inexpensive, reduced in size and yet have increased device functionality.